Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Especially, a touch panel is broadly used as a user interface in a major home appliance such as a computer, a mobile phone, a personal portable media player and a refrigerator. As a recent trend of reducing a weight and a thickness of a mobile phone, there are increasing demands on technology for enlarging a display area. The touch panel is required to have a function as a display as well as a simple function as a user interface. Accordingly, a terminal having a touch panel having an enhanced function is required.